


Direct Opposites

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [26]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Haru may not be the most obvious couple in the world, but that doesn't mean Rin needs to get all bent out of shape about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direct Opposites

3-16-15

Prompt: Direct Opposites

Pairing: SouHaru

Rating: T

 

               “I just don’t get it, I guess,” Makoto sighed. “I mean, if Yamazaki-kun makes you happy, then I’ll support you, but I don’t see how that’s possible.” Haru blinked at him from his spot at the other side of the kotatsu, letting Makoto read his thoughts in his eyes, rather than voicing them.

 

               _That means a lot to me._

_I really am happy._

_Thank you._

 

               Makoto just gave him a smile and started rambling on about something the twins had done that day.

 

 

 

               Rin, on the other hand, was not so understanding.

 

               “What the fuck, man? You can’t be dating _Haru_! You don’t just _date_ Haru! He’s undatable! Literally undatable! Like, the ocean itself will come and smite you if you so much as _look_ at the guy too long! And you’re _dating_ him?!” Sousuke flipped the page in his magazine and continued ignoring Rin, a defense that was both automatic and well-practiced.

 

               “Ah, Rin-Senpai, Nanase-san is actually very-“ Ai attempted, only to be cut off by the raging redhead.

 

               “And another thing, why didn’t you tell me?! If you liked him, you should have said something! I mean, Haru, I understand. He never tells me anything. But you?!” Rin started fuming and sputtering unintelligibly.

 

               “This is why I didn’t tell you,” Sousuke mumbled. “You’ve already got some weird-ass crush on Nanase; I didn’t want to hear any more about it.”

 

               “YOU DON’T EVEN CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME?!” Rin screamed, then turned an odd and rather lovely shade of purple and stopped functioning. Ai sighed in exhaustion and exasperation before hooking his arms under Rin’s and dragging him out of the room, shooting an apology to Sousuke over his shoulder. Sousuke shrugged and went back to his magazine.

 

 

 

               “Makoto,” Haru said, coming to sit next to him. Makoto looked up from his homework and spied Haru’s phone, on and held out to him. _You deal with it,_ Haru’s eyes said. Makoto gulped and took the phone.

 

               “ _I don’t know what the fuck you were thinking, but this is the dumbest choice you’ve ever made, fish-breath. If I didn’t care about you two for some stupid reason, I’d leave you to your fate. But you’re both such giant idiots! Are you listening to me, Nanase? I swear, if you just set the phone down-“_

“Rin, Rin!” Makoto laughed. “Slow down! What’s going on?”

 

               “ _Makoto?! What the fuck, he didn’t even bother hanging up, he just gave me to_ you _?!_ ” Rin screeched.

 

               “Rin, what’s up?” Makoto soothed.

 

               “ _DID YOU KNOW HARU AND SOUSUKE ARE DATING?!_ ” Rin screamed. Makoto winced and held the phone away from his ear.

 

               “Yes? Haru told me earlier today,” Makoto said.

 

               _“THEN YOU KNOW WHAT A SERIOUS PROBLEM WE HAVE!_ ” Rin continued.

 

               “I don’t think it’s much of a problem,” Makoto said, laughing. Rin started swearing at him, in some odd combination of Japanese and English, and Makoto sighed and held the phone a little farther away. It went on for a moment, then got eerily silent.

 

               Makoto pressed the phone to his ear to hear Rin choke out, “ _Ai, wh- what are you wearing?”_ He couldn’t quite make out Nitori-kun’s reply, but Rin mumbled something that sounded like a goodbye and quickly hung up the phone. He looked over at Haru who smirked and held up Makoto’s phone, opened to a sent text.

 

               ME: [Rin told me never to tell you, but he’s really got a thing for you in stockings.]

 

               NITORI-KUN: [Tachibana-san, what are you talking about????]

 

               ME: [Not Makoto. Haru.]

 

               NITORI-KUN: [Ah, sorry, Nanase-san. But what are you saying?]

 

               ME: [Go fuck Rin. He’s annoying me.]

 

               “HARU! You can’t just send people texts like that! And on my phone!” Haru shrugged and took his phone back.

 

               “It worked, didn’t it?” he mumbled. “It works on Mikoshiba with you, too.”

 

               “HARU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come laugh at me at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
